Valentines Day
by LydiaGoesRAWR
Summary: Sasori gets back from a single mission. Deidara really missed him. Chapter 1 fluff! Chapter 2 incredibly kinky smut!
1. In Which: Love is More Than Sex

In an over-populated apartment, full of arguement, sat a tranquil Deidara. He was moping too much about Sasoris' single mission to even consider joining in on the amusing yells. He just pondered when his lover would return and if he was okay.

Hidan plopped down beside him "Come on, Dei. Lighten up a little." Deidara frowned.

Sometimes, he wished they never formed the Akatsuki in high school. (Lydia is not real sure what a real life Akatskui would do, though).

"Danna, you're back" Deidara enthused, jumping on the redhead, wrapping his legs around him. "You're back! You're back!"

"Stop it, Dei, you're making me horny" Sasori moaned.

"Well, gosh, three days apart for you two... you guys fuck more than rabbits! No wonder Deidara has a wide stance" Kakuzu chuckled in exclaimation.

"I love my danna, though" the blonde pondered angelically. He nuzzled his head into the redheads chest and smiled "I missed the way you smell, un."

"Very touching" Hidan snorted as he walked by.

"Aww, Dei, I missed you, too" Sasori said, kissing the blondes nose. "I've brought you something" the redhead whispered "for Valentines day." Deidara clung tighter, he loved his Sasori.

The blonde stowed the photo album away in their nightstand. After looking at his gift for an hour, Sasori finally made him stop. Deidara was so touched that the Akasuna would take the time to arange all their photos and decorate each page.

Dei smiled seductively at Sasori and crept towards him. It didn't take long for the redhead to catch on. Deidara wanted to thank him in the only way his cute, little, twisted mind knew how.

Sasori chuckled, but when the blonde came into his arms kissing him, he held him instead of doing Deidaras intentions. The blonde frowned "But I wanted to thank you, un."

"Loving me is all the thanks I need" the redhed soothed. Deidara gave him questioning eyes, but then snuggled his face into the crook of the mans warm neck.

"I do love you more than life itself" Dei gently suckled on Sasori.

"I know... I feel the same way."

The blonde remained really quiet, then looked up a second after "We'll do it later, though... right, un?" Sasori burst out laughing.

"...I was serious..."


	2. In Which: Love Turns into Really Hot Sex

"We didn't hear any screaming... you guys didn't go at it?" Kakuzu announced in the same way you would say 'you didn't go groccery shopping?' as Sasori and Deidara walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe, we're waiting for all of you to leave, un" the blonde smirked.

Pein turned around from the cupboard "We won't, erm, get in your way then" he shuddered, knowing that it would be a good time to leave as to avoid the noise.

"Akatsuki! We're going to the movies." Cheers erupted through the apartment.

Sasori nibbled Deis lip, then the blonde broke away "Make it hard, 'Sori." (Lydia blames sam for very much of the contents of this story, considering she was inspired by her). The thoughts that swarmed the redhead made the heat in his stomache churn.

Deidara drew the all-too-willing Sasori to their bed, swaying his hips and tangling his fingers in his partners red locks. The Akasuna pushed him onto the bed and clambered on top. "Mmmm" Sasori murmured in anticipation, before teasing the blondes lips open with his tongue and kissing him.

The Akasuna prodded his tongue in each little crevice of Deidaras mouth. Everytime Dei tried to buck his hips up to meet Soris' the other man would jerk away. "Stop teasing me, un" The blonde whimpered.

The redheads eyes were clouded with the coming event and just the way Dei sqwirmed as he stripped their clothes off. When they were finally naked, Sasori did the blondes earlier wish of bucking his hips down, grinding their crotches together. A low rumble emited from deep in the redheads chest at the sight of Deidara throwing his head back.

Sasori snaked down the blondes chest, flitting his tongue out over Deis' nipple, using his free hand to play with the neglected, heated nub. He bit lightly on the soft flesh making Deidara cry out and pull on his lovers red hair.

The Akasuna rolled back up to eye level, making sure their bare chests brushed together as well as their rising erections.

Sasori shoved his fingers at Deidara in command to suck, the blonde equally coated each digit then pushed Deidaras knees up and positioned two fingers at the blondes entrance. The redhead was niether slow nor gentle about it, Dei wanted it hard and he would give him exactly that. The blonde bit his lip at the pain, after a few thrust Sasori added two more digits. Deidara knew he was getting what he wanted; the red head never prepped him with four fingers. The pain was begining to disapate with each thrust of Sasoris long fingers.

Then he removed them, but instead of replacing them with his cock, he reached in the drawer of their nightstand and pulled out a slender vibrator. Dei gave the redhead questioning eyes. "You'll see" he replied.

Sasori turned on the toy and slid it into the blondes prepped entrance causing him to bite his lip in heated pleasure. Deidaras eyes fluttered shut, then without warning, Sasori added his hardened cock; stretching the blonde to his limits. Deidara screamed in pain, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Shh, Dei, sorry" the redhead whispered stroking his face. Deidara gulped, but nodded for Sasori to go on. The Akasuna slowly thrust into the blonde, knocking the vibrator against the walls of his cavern.

The blonde started screaming again, but this time in pleasure as Sasori picked up pace. Each thrust echoed a shriek from Dei, bringing him closer to the blissful edge.

"Harder" he commanded. Sasori pounded into him, Dei had never felt so much of that unbarable, yet amazing type of contact in his life before. Deidara was sqwirming and murmuring Sasoris name as he tossed his head back and forth. That alone was enough to set the redhead off. Before long, Deidara reached his limits and dug his nails into the redheads back and came in a continuous spurt against Sasoris' stomache screaming the Akasunas name.

His lovers hot liquid coating his skin making his stomache churn and every ounce of his flesh tingle. With a loud moan, he came deep inside of the blonde.

It took them longer than usual to catch their breath, because of the extra vigor. Sasori pulled his cock and the toy out still panting. He rolled over pulling Dei on top of his chest.

"That was so fun, but I'm already really sore."

**The next day:**

"God, what did you do to him, Sasori?!?!?! He still can't walk?" Kisame exclaimed at the redhead getting Deidaras breakfast.

"Let's just say... too much of a good thing."

Hidan walked in just in time to hear and burst out laugh "Kinky ass heathens!"


End file.
